Crossroad Deals
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Forever is a long time, my darling. You'll get what's coming to you. Crawly had a thing for making deals, but what happens when one special girl ends up making two for the sake of someone dear to her. What do the Winchesters have to do with it? (Rewrite from A Crossroad Deal) :p Hopefully this one will be better!
1. Crossroads

**I know I've been doing A LOT of rewriting lately. But it's only because I am unsatisfied with my work. The better I think it is, the quicker I'll upload. I'm just sorry for now to keep you all waiting on new chapters, while I've been busy on other stories. **

**I hope you enjoy this rewrite! :p**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Crossroads<span>**

In the darkness walking along a quiet road at midnight, was a small figure.

After a while of walking through the ghostly mist, the figure stopped at the center of a crossroad in the middle of no where.

The moonlight didn't light up much, but it was clear enough to see that the figure was in fact a girl.

Shoulder length dark hair contrasted with her almost white skin. She had beautiful plump lips that were as scarlet as a brand new bloomed rose.

Her light glassy blue eyes were glistening in the starlight.

She was a pure beauty. Her name was Lily Carter.

Lily buried a small box which contained a photograph of herself, a handful of graveyard dirt and a black cat bone.

And the young girl waited. "Well, well. What have we got here?" A man's voice called from behind her.

She turned automatically, locking eyes with the red eyed demon. She was slightly surprised of his appearance.

He was taller then her, by about two inches, his hair was jet black and neater than you'd expect from a crossroad demon.

"I-I wish to make a deal." She said nervously, not really sure how to ask.

The english girl had never made a deal like this before in her life. But in her case she had no other choice.

The demon laughed tauntingly. "I gathered." He sneered. "And what, pray tell, do you want?"

She sighed. "I-I um... Want Adam to be freed from Lucifer's cage."

This time the demon was in hysterics. "The son of John Winchester and Kate Milligan... Half-brother to the Winchesters. Are you serious?" He mocked.

Lily had never met or even heard of the Winchesters. She only knew Adam and his late mother. "Yes. I've know him most of my life and I-I love him."

The demon grinned. "Fine. I'll do it. It's not every day I get a half breed wanting to help human." He clapped his hands together happily.

She glared. She was a half breed, a fairy and human. She had never met her parents: her mother, a fairy, had been hunted and killed not long after Lily had been born.

Her father had been so depressed that he'd committed suicide, not knowing about his child.

"My name is Lily, not _halfbreed_." She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd better watch that mouth of your's, _halfbreed."_ He warned. "I don't have to take your deal at all, you know."

"Then why are you?" She asked, simply curious.

The red eyed demon smirked. "Your soul is worth a lot to us demons. If you give it up now. You will have ten years . When those ten years are up, you'll be dragged down to hell."

She knew there'd be a catch, but she'd be happy with five years so she didn't argue.

But the sixteen year old hated the thought that demons would be interested in her. Why was she so special?

"I understand." She agreed. "But if I do, will Adam be alive?"

He nodded. "He's alive right now. He's just keeping his brother's body warm in Lucifer's cage."

This caught her attention. "Can his brother be freed too?" She asked.

The demon smiled, though this time he shock his head. "No. That is not within my power."

"Why not?" She frowned.

He was becoming impatient. "Listen,_ princess,_" Lily glared at him. "I don't have all night. Do we have a deal or not?"

She gave in, "Fine." She put out her hand for him to shake and he chuckled.

"Don't you know how this goes?" He asked her. Lily knitted her brow in confusion. "We seal the contract with a kiss."

Before she could reply, or even protest, he pulled her into a deep kiss and before she knew it she was alone once again, in the middle of no where.

* * *

><p>Five miserable years later, Lily hadn't aged. She was still quite small for a twenty one year old girl. Her glossy hair had grown down to the middle of her back, and that was all that changed.<p>

Apart from her once pure heart. It was now broken into a million pieces and it had been that way since the few days after she'd made that deal.

She found Adam sitting alone in a bar, not far from where he used to live with his mother, sipping at what looked like a glass of whisky.

_"Adam...?" She breathed, barely believing her eyes._

_He turned to her, a confused and accusing gaze in his greenish eyes.. "How do you know my name?" He demanded._

_She gasped in shock. "You-you don't recognize me...?" She asked, stating the obvious._

_He shock his head, frowning. "Who are you?" Adam demanded._

_"I'm Lily... You're... We were... I- Never mind..." She closed her eyes for a moment._

_Then before he could reply, she walked out the door, accidentally walking into a man who was on his way in._

_He had green eyes, a little like Adam's and short-cropped dark blond hair "Sorry." She whimpered._

_Her voice was quiet, but he noticed something was wrong. "What's up?" He asked her, sounding genuinely concerned._

_"He doesn't remember me..." Then she burst into tears and ran away._

The memory haunted her still to this day and as she sat alone in her small house, she wondered if she could she make another deal? She still had five years left... Maybe she could at least try it.

She dressed quickly in to some comfy dark blue skinny jeans and a deep purple T-shirt as gathered up everything she needed. As a fairy, that didn't take too long.

Then without further ado, she ran back to the closest crossroad, in which she had sold her soul five years ago.

Placing the box in the center once again... She waited and waited until a different voice emerged.

This demon was different, and Lily felt it straight away. There was something much darker with him."Hello, darling." He greeted. "I've been waiting for your visit." His English accent was much stronger compared to hers.

"What? What for? Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked him.

He laughed at her sudden outburst of questions. "Forgive me, did I forget to introduce myself? Name's Crowley. King of Hell." He smirked.

She gasped and stepped back from him. "What do you want from me?"

He chuckled. "I thought you wanted to make another deal?"

"I do... But..." She hesitated.

He rolled his eyes. "I know what you want." She waited. "You want that prat, Adam Winchester-"

"Milligan." She corrected him. "And he's not a prat."

He ignored her. "-To remember you and love you again." He sneered in a mocking voice.

She nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"That's not important. The 'what are you willing to pay?' is." He stated.

"But I don't have-!" She worried. What could she give? Her soul had already been taken.

He put a hand up. "I'm not asking much. I have your precious soul. Right here." He held up a metal locket, that was glowing with the light from her soul..

"Then what more could you possibly want from me?" She asked him.

"That, my dear, is simple." He grinned. "I want you."

Her eyes widened. "Me? What for?"

Crowley advanced on her. The locket swinging from side to side as it hung from his figures. "You're a fairy, and you're a human. Pure beauty and... The last of your kind."

"There are many fairies and many humans in this world." Her voice was beginning to quiver.

The King of Hell chuckled. "But there is only one... What do you call your self any way? Human and Fairy." He thought for a moment, trying to figure it out.

She stared daggers at him. "It's Pixie... A fairy with no wings. What's it to you?"

"Just curious." He shrugged. "That's not why we're here anyway. I make your boy remember you again, and you will be mine. Forever."

"Forever?" Lily gasped, horrified.

He nodded. "I have an infinite lifespan and the potential to live forever. In other words, I can't die. "

Lily stared at the ground, her eyes starting to water. "And I know for a fact that fairies happen to be immortal as well."

So that was why she hadn't aged a day since her first deal, she's immortal. "I-I didn't know..."

Crowley chuckled. "So, deal or no deal?"

"Wait. It's not enough."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"Adam remembers me and I have to stay with you for-forever...? It's not enough." Lily dared to look him in the eyes. "What's the point in him remembering me, when we'll never get to see each other again?"

Crowley glared at her. "What else do you want?" He sounded frustrated.

"Bring Adam's brother back from Lucifer's cage." She stated, remembering how the last demon refused.

Crowley scoffed. "That's asking a lot."

"And keeping me for eternity isn't?" She argued. "This is Adam's brother, the least you can do is give him that!"

Crowley nodded. "You do realize that if Lucifer ever found out who took away his favourite chew toy... He'd do something worse than death to you."

"I'll just have to hope that will never happen." She replied confidently.

Crowley clicked his tongue. "So do we have a deal or not?"

She hesitated. "Will I ever see him again? I-I mean, will you even let me see him?"

"Perhaps." Crowley said calmly. "Unless he tried getting you out of this deal. If he does, I make sure he dies a slow and painful death. And you will watch every second of it."

Lily's eyes stung as the tears fell silently down her face..

Crowley advanced on her and as he did, she sunk to the ground. "Are you crying? I hate it when they cry." He snapped. "Pull yourself together."

She glared up at him. "You're a monster." He grabbed her forearm and pulled her back on her feet.

Still gripping tightly on her now bruising arm, Crowley wiped her tears away with his free hand. "Pathetic." He snarled.

Lily took a deep breath, ignoring his comment. "I need time." She stated.

"For what?" He snapped.

"To think."

Crowley let go of her and she stumbled back a few paces. "Fine. This time tomorrow, I will come to you. And, Lily, just know that wherever you are. I will find you."

He clicked his fingers and vanished before she could protest.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Do We Have A Deal

**Chapter 2: Do We Have A Deal**

* * *

><p>Hours later, Lily sat in a bar, not to far from her cottage.<p>

She couldn't help but stare at the place she'd found Adam all those years ago.

She'd gone there as though to protect herself. It was full of people and of course, Lily was sitting in the corner which was furthest away from the door, hoping Crowley wouldn't find her, despite what he said.

She knew, however that the demon would be there soon. And the young girl still didn't have an answer

If she said yes she'd never see Adam again, but he'd remember her, have his brother back and maybe have a chance at happiness.

Lily knew that Adam wasn't happy. She'd seen him many times after he'd found him five years ago.

He looked as though something in his life was missing, and it was. Lily intended on getting that something back to him, even if it couldn't be her... At least he'd have someone to look after him.

She sighed, he'd love her too. That means he'd miss her, and knowing him, do anything to get her back.

But if she said no, she'd be dragged to hell in five years. Meaning she'd probably have to spend eternity with Crowley anyway... Only with more pain and torture.

Adam wouldn't remember her and his brother would still be in the pit. She was taken from her thoughts when a voice spoke beside her. "Hello sweetheart." Her heart thumped against her chest when she realized it was him. "So, what will it be? Yes or no?"

Lily sighed, she wasn't ready yet. "I don't quite understand your hesitation, love." Crowley sneered.

She looked at him for the first time that evening. "I-I'll never see him again."

"Very unfortunate." He said sarcastically. "But at least he'll have his brother back."

She bit her lip. "I know but..."

"What?"

She frowned. "What will you do to me?"

Crowley chuckled, much to her surprise. "Forever is a long time, my darling. You'll get what's coming to you."

Her breath hitched and she couldn't hold it any longer, her tears sparkled down her pale face like rivers.

His good mood switched in a heartbeat. "Oh, come on!"

He clicked his fingers and the bar and all the people in it, vanished.

It was replaced by a dimly lit room with a bloodstained table and a lot of torture implements. And a chair, in which Lily was strapped to.

"Take me back!" She screamed fighting the metal that held her.

Crowley slapped her hard across the cheek. She got the message and stopped struggling. "No. I thought privacy might make it easier to _chat_."

Lily glared at him. That's exactly the reason she waited for him in a crowded bar: It was full of people.

"Is it necessary to trap me like this?" She looked down at the metal straps.

Crowley smiled. "No. But I do enjoy it."

She rolled her eyes. "I need more time. Please, just give me another-!"

He shock his head. "I gave you enough. Decision time, darling."

"But I-"

"Patience isn't one of my virtues...well I don't have any virtues...but if I did then patience wouldn't be one of them." Crowley stated, clearly getting impatient.

Lily closed her eyes. "Please..."

"You have five seconds to give me an answer. After that, I'll drag you to hell myself." He wasn't joking. "Five..." He started, raising an eyebrow. "Four... Three... _Two_-"

She finally gave in. "A-all right... I-I'll do it."

Crowley clicked his fingers and the metal straps opened, but Lily didn't move.

He grabbed the top of her shirt and pulled her up. Then leaned in to seal the deal.

What had she agreed to? She wondered sadly.

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester woke with a start. "What the hell?" He exclaimed as he looked around the field he had woken up in.<p>

His first thought was, "Cas."

He stood up and looked at the sky. He called for ages but the black winged angel never showed.

After a few weeks he finally found Bobby's place. Of course the first thing Bobby did was try to kill him.

But Sam managed to prove that he wasn't possessed. Then it was all hugs and... Well maybe not kisses. But you get the idea.

"How'd ya get out?" Bobby asked him.

Sam shrugged. "Dunno. At first I thought it was Cas'... But he hasn't been answering me."

Bobby frowned for a second, obviously trying to figure it out. "You don't suppose Dean made a deal-"

"No." Bobby stated.

Sam tilted his head. "Why not? He's done it before."

"Dean's got a family now."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "You mean he's not hunting anymore?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "Ever since you've been... You know..."

"How long have I been gone?" Sam asked.

Bobby thought for a split second before he replied. "'Bout a month."

It was Sam's turn to frown. Of course it wasn't as long as he thought but it was long enough for Dean to maybe get out of the hunting business."I can't contact him then. If he finds out I'm here... His 'family life' will vanish instantly.

Bobby couldn't help but agree. "What was it like? You know... Down there?"

Sam honestly couldn't remember. "I dunno..."

"Lucky." Bobby stated.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 3: Waiting**

* * *

><p>Of course Dean couldn't have a normal life forever. In the end he discovered that his brother was alive and his Grandfather was too.<p>

He was happy, of course that his brother was free from the cage, but pissed off once he found out Sam had been alive for most of the time Dean thought him dead.

It had also been a huge shock for Sam to find out that Adam was still alive and he too was free from Lucifer's cage.

And life went on as normal, until the Winchester's started to work for Crowley.

* * *

><p>Lily had had the worst year of her life and she knew it was nowhere near the end... And never would be either.<p>

Crowley had treated her like a slave. He had slapped her, kicked her, threatened her and abused her beyond words.

But she wasn't in a cell, instead he had put her in a large blood red themed room with a king sized four-poster bed.

She spent most of her time sitting on the window bed. She sighed to her self, thinking up another way to escape Crowley.

She'd already tried climbing out of the window. That ended badly, earning her bared windows and a torturing session with her 'master'.

Lily sighed as she looked passed the glass and the iron bars to stare at the glimmering stars, just hoping that Adam was okay.

That's all she could do until Crowley came back from whatever he did all day.

It was late, almost ten o'clock at night. He'd be there soon.

She looked down to the street in time to see a two men drive up in an Impala to where a couple of demons were waiting in front of a black SUV.

They were bringing a prisoner for Crowley. "You're late." A voice snapped, Lily recognized the voice as one of Crowley's demons.

She opened the window to try and hear them better. "Traffic was a bitch." Said the smaller one of the men.

Lily was sure she had seen him somewhere before, but it wasn't exactly day time and she wasn't close enough to tell. "One rugaru." the tallest one said, handing the prisoner over to the demons.

"Where's Crowley?" The other one demanded.

Lily looked over shoulder, into the room, just in case Crowley was watching her. But to her relief he was no where to be seen.

The demon replied. "Banging a hooker in a sweet spot called: none of your business."

"Oh, look at that, Sam. Demon trying to be funny."

Lily gasped. "Sam?" She breathed.

"Night, girls." The demon said, about to walk away.

"Wait, wait. Hold up, hold up. Are we ever gonna see Crowley again or is he just gonna keep sending his demon extras to pick up his laundry?"

The demon turned around. "I'm sorry. I know you're speaking, I see your lips moving, but I cant understand what you're saying cause I don't speak little bitch."

The demons got in to their van and drove off. "Remember when we used to gank demons?"

They were about to leave but Lily saw this as her chance. "Wait!" She yelled, but they couldn't hear her. She started hitting the window. "Sam! WAIT!" But it was too late. They'd already gotten in the car.

"Well that was dramatic." Crowley stated from behind her.

Her heart sank. She didn't turn around. "C-Crowley."

She heard him move closer, but she still didn't move.

He was at least a foot away by now. "Tell me, darling, you weren't calling for help, now were you?"

She opened her mouth then closed it again. What could she reply to that? He already knew the answer.

"I-I was just..."

He put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around. "You were just trying to get their attention. Weren't you?"

"mm-mm." She squeaked.

Crowley smiled cruelly. "I hope you haven't forgotten our deal, Lily. It would be a shame if Adam happened to 'pop' right back into Lucifer's cage, now wouldn't it?"

"You wouldn't." She gasped, eyes wide and full of fear.

Her 'master' blinked. "Oh, I would." Lily watched as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was the locket, the glowing locket that held her soul. "I might even put this in there, too. I'm sure Lucifer would love a new toy to play with."

She closed her eyes momentarily. "No..."

"I own your soul, sweetheart, I will do with it as I please." He said calmly.

She sighed. "I-I know-I-"

"If I ever catch you trying to talk to those denim-wrapped nightmares again, I'll give your soul to Satan. Understand, princess?" He stated sternly.

Her eyes were shining with fresh tears, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Good."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean returned to their current base, a run-down house they'd been squatting in.<p>

Dean had an annoyed expression on his face. "No man, screw it, I'm done." He stated angrily.

Sam sighed. "Calm down." Dean ignored him.

"We've been going on these freaking Crowley runs and it's not getting us anywhere." He continued.

"Dean-"

"I mean, the only thing that's really changed, is now I need a daily rape shower." Dean complained.

Sam nodded. "OK, you're right. Let's go with Plan B. Oh yeah, we don't have one. So 'till we do, sorry dude, stock up on soap-on-a-rope. Dean, if you wanna get my soul back, that's what we gotta do, OK?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah… You even want it back?"

Sam answered straight away. "I'm working for Crowley, aren't I?"

Dean goes to pour himself a drink, turning his back on Sam. "Yeah, well, who says he's gonna hold up his end, you know? It is Crowley. You ever think of that? Right?"

He turned back around to find Sam had gone out of sight. "So, I guess the moment's over, is that what you're saying? Sam!?"

When he didn't get an answer, Dean took out his gun and started to look for his brother, only to find him lying unconscious in the next room. Before he could react, someone came up behind him and knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p>Crowley smirked as he watched Lily turn around and stare longingly out of the window. "You can look out there as long as you want, they wont be back for at least a week." He sneered.<p>

He was sat at the small circular, wooden table in which Lily used as a dining table. "I don't care." She told him sincerely.

"Oh." Crowley understood. "You're not waiting for_ them_... You're waiting for _Adam_." It wasn't a question.

She faced him. "So what if I am? It's not like he'll find me here."

The demon chuckled. "Exactly. So why are you waiting for him?"

She didn't reply, instead, she faced the window once again. 'Because I love him...' She thought to herself.


	4. Hall of Monsters

**Chapter 4: Hall of Monsters**

* * *

><p>Crowley seemed to read her thoughts, and sighed. "Even if he did find you. I'd bring you his head before he even reached this door." He gestured behind him, where her bedroom door was.<p>

She couldn't help but notice it was wide open. Before she could stop her self, she glared. "Or perhaps he'll bring me yours." She muttered.

His eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." She replied, looking away.

He grabbed her chin. "Nothing?" He repeated, his tone full of doubt, maybe a hint of anger... Which soon showed. "If you ever speak out of term like that again, I'll-!"

She'd had enough of his threats. "You'll what?!" She hissed, pushing his hand away. "Kill him? Give my soul to Lucifer? Why can't you just kill me!?" It was almost a plea and he noticed.

Lily didn't mean for it to sound like a plead, but he saw it as one. "You are dead." He spat. "You're soul is mine. You will never have it back." He seethed.

"I know." She sighed.

He smirked. "I'd hope so. It has been more than a year, after all."

She frowned slightly. It had, he was right. She hadn't smelt the summer air that year, or danced under the stars every spring, jumping in the autumn leaves or even made snow angels during the winter.

Those memories of doing that every year almost broke her heart, knowing they were gone.

She'd often tried to go out, but she never got passed Crowley. So this time she decided to go ahead and ask him.

"Can I go outside?" She asked, surprising him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What ever for?"

She glared at him. "I-I'm bored."

He nodded. "Of course you are..." He thought for a second. "Follow me."

Crowley held out his hand for her to take, but she didn't take it. "I'll follow." She stated.

* * *

><p>"Meg. I've been dying to see you again." Dean greeted sarcastically, tied to a chair, opposite his brother.<p>

Meg smirked, walking into the room. "Well, here I am, big boy. So, what should we do now?" She asked, glancing at Sam, then back at Dean.

"How about I rip you to shreds?" Dean offered... Totally serious.

"Kinky, I like." The demon joked. "A little Q and A first, if you don't mind. Now, where's your boss?" She demanded.

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam asked.

Meg turned to him, annoyed. "I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans. Now where is he?"

She pulled out the demon knife. "Don't know. Don't care." Sam stated.

"You've been working his beat for months." Sam couldn't help but notice the look of worry in her eyes.

He decided not to say anything at the moment. "Doesn't mean we get face time." He stated.

She straddled Dean's lap, "Where's he take all those things you snatch up for him? I bet you an all-day sucker that's where his majesty's holed up." When Dean didn't answer, she held a knife to his throat. "OK, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I'll please myself!"

Much to his brother's shock and annoyance, Sam laughed. "Something funny, Sam?"

"Yeah, Meg." He replied, smirking.

Dean's eyes widened. "Really? 'Cause where I'm sitting…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry. She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed." Meg shifted slightly. Making Dean uneasy.

"Sam, not helping!" He squeaked.

"Look at her, Dean. She's furious. If she could kill you, she'd've done it by now. She's running." Sam stated, smiling at her.

Meg stood up. "Am I?"

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah. Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's the big man on campus."

She glared at him. "How would you know?" She spat.

"It's what I'd do." He looked at Dean, who still looked confused. "She can't kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It's him or her."

Dean nodded, finally understanding. "Well, I hope you both lose. But good luck." Dean smirked at her.

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?" Sam asked Meg, who looked really put out.

She glared at him. "Let me guess. You're gonna tell me."

"Work with us."

* * *

><p>And so Lily followed, though once she realized where he was taking her, she regretted it, deeply.<p>

Instead of normal corridor walls, there were walls of cages. Cages full of monsters, such as vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, and many, many more.

All she wanted to do was fly away... But she knew that was impossible; Pixie's don't have wings. "Here we are." He opened a cell door.

She narrowed her eyes; it was empty. "Wha-what?"

He gestured for her to get inside, making her eyes widen in fear. She backed away. Did he really expect her to stay in a cell surrounded by monsters, craving for blood?

He needed a serious reality check, king of hell or not. "No... You c-can't expect me t-"

He cut her off, grabbing her wrist and throwing her inside, his strength making her fall to the floor. "Actually, I can." He stated, as he locked the door, looking at her through the bars.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" She demanded.

He held no expression, "Don't ever ask to leave again."

"I-I didn't!" She stated. "I-I only wanted to go out-!"

He held up his hand to silence her. "Get some rest. I'll be back later." And walked away did the king of hell.

Leaving the halfbreed in a cell, surrounded by monsters. "Dick." She muttered under her breath.

She closed her eyes and lay on the small bed, monsters scattering around in their cages, some, like her, laying on their beds, hoping to be saved. By anyone.

* * *

><p>That night, Lily heard voices coming down the corridors, and it sure wasn't Crowley.<p>

...


	5. The Winchesters

**Chapter 4: The Winchesters**

* * *

><p>"Is someone there?" Lily called. "Please. Please help me. You gotta get me out of here." She begged.<p>

When she saw who it was, her heart pounded in her chest. Was it relief? She wasn't sure.

If Crowley ever found out he'd do something horrible. They stopped at her cage.

Sam nudged Dean to keep going, but the eldest brother frowned. "Come on, Dean. We gotta move." Sam stated, but Dean kept staring at her.

Lily's eyes were wide with fear. "I've seen you before. What's your name?"

"Dean-" Sam started.

She bit her lip. "I-I'm Lilly... I-I- Y-your brother..."

"Sam?" Dean gestured to Sam.

She shook her head. "No. A-Adam."

Their eyes widened. "Adam? What about him?"

"I-I... love him..." She whimpered. "Is he okay?"

Meg stared at her. "What are you?" She asked.

She noticed the way Castiel stared at her with wide eyes. "She's a... She's a..."

"I'm a Pixie." She stated. "A-a wingless fairy if you like.

They all gaped at her. "Really?" Dean asked, smiling slightly. "Gotta admit that's pretty cool."

She shook her head. "Not when I'm the only one in existence... I made a deal with a demon... To get Adam free from Lucifer's cage, but when he was out, he didn't remember me..."

"That was you! All those years ago, when you ran out of the bar, the day we- or rather I-" He glared at Sam who shrugged. "-found out that Adam survived the pit. You set him free?" Dean asked, almost wanting to hug her.

She nodded. "Yeah... But as time went by, I only had five years left until my soul was dragged down to hell... So... I-I made another deal..."

The four people before frowned. "What deal?"

"I-I wanted him to remember me... But I was unlucky... The demon who made that deal was Crowley...H-he said that he already had my soul a-and that if I wanted Adam to remember what we had, then I'll have to stay with him...F-forever."

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

She sighed deeply. "I told him it wasn't enough... That even if Adam remembered me... He would never see me again. S-so I added on to the deal... He let you out too."

Their eyes widened. "You freed me from the cage?" Sam asked, stunned.

She nodded. "Y-yeah."

He smiled. "Wow... Thanks."

Before they could continue their conversation, they could hear hell hounds from a distance. "You have to go. Now!" Lily's eyes were wide.

And they did. "We'll come back for you!"

They ran for the nearest set of doors, wedged them shut with a piece of wood and drew a salt line, to give them more time.

"I knew this was a trap." Dean hissed.

Meg rolled her eyes. "What do you want, a cupcake?"

"How many of them are there?" Dean ignored her.

"Lots. I'll be pulling for you … from Cleveland." Meg stated.

"What?!"

"I didn't know this was gonna happen." She said. "Bright side: them chewing up my meat suit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out."

She tried to vacate her host body, but it didn't work. "A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you're locked inside your body." Cas stated.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch." Dean sneered, earning himself a glare from Meg.

Sam took out the demon knife. "What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?"

Sam ignored his brother and gave the knife to Meg. "You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It's our best shot."

"At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I'll hold off the dogs." She gave it back.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

Without warning, she grabbed Castiel by the neck and kissed him, at the same time removing his angel sword.

He pushed her up against the wall and returned the kiss with interest. "What was that?" Meg asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I learned that from the pizza man." He said seriously, looking over at Dean who's expression was priceless.

Meg nodded, smirking slightly. "Well, A plus for you. I feel so… clean. Okay, gotta go."

"Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hell hound?" Dean asked, referring to Castiel's sword.

"Well, we're about to find out. Run!" She yelled.

The boys took off, leaving Meg to face the hell hounds alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when I'll update again, but if anyone would like to help me write this fic, then I'd be more then happy and grateful to accept! :p<strong>


End file.
